Endless Chase
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: "Just like Shinya-san wouldn't give up on Makishima, I won't give up on Shinya-san, either. As long as the two of us are both alive, I will chase after Shinya-san endlessly." Post-series. Drabble-ish One-Shot.


**Title: **Endless Chase

**Summary: **"Just like Shinya-san wouldn't give up on Makishima, I won't give up on Shinya-san, either. As long as the two of us are both alive, I will chase after Shinya-san endlessly."

**Disclaimer: **Is Unit 1 still together? No? Then I don't own.

**Pairing: **Pre-KougamiAkane

**Warning: **Post-series; Possible OoC-ness; also, slight-AU

* * *

**Endless Chase**

Strangely enough, it had become a routine for them.

She uses every single one of her day off to shop for him and visit him, making sure that he was more or less alive, and he spends every of her work days to rest before moving again. He wasn't even surprised to wake up to the smell of her cooking anymore, nor did he question her ways of finding him every time. Despite technically being a fugitive, the attention felt… _nice_.

And who was he to deny it?

"―ami-san… _Kougami-san_!"

He groans, reemerging from his thoughts. He had been awake when she arrived today, and he watched from the ratty couch he was sitting on as she bustled around the abandoned apartment he was currently staying in. As per normal, she brought along fresh groceries ―by '_fresh_', it usually meant ready-to-eat food, as healthy as she could find them. She knew that he normally doesn't cook ―nor would he bother to cook― wherever he stopped, so prepackaged food was the only way she could ensure that he wouldn't starve to death.

"Kougami-san!"

He sighed and stared up at her ―_she'd grown lately_, a small part of his mind noted― with a quirked eyebrow. She was standing in front of the couch now, hands on her hips as though reproaching him ―which he supposed she _was_. A childish pout set on her face softened the image as she spoke, "Kougami-san, please stop staring at me like that and spacing out. It makes you look like a pervert."

He smirks, "And what about you, Inspector Tsunemori?"

She blinks in confusion, still staring down at him from above.

He almost sighs, but held it in, elaborating, "What about you, who hangs around a wanted criminal's apartment as though you live here?"

Another pout. "_Someone _has to make sure you're staying alive." She spins around, crossing the room to put away the last of the groceries inside the surprisingly-working fridge.

"You're forgetting that I'm a fugitive?" He replies, watching as the Inspector freeze momentarily before carrying on with her task, as though the question was never asked. _She's trying to avoid answering_, he thought, _but it's not that easy_. After all, he _was _a hunter, and a hunter never lets his prey go without a fight. Soundlessly, he raised himself off the couch and across the room he went until he stood directly behind her. She was aware of his presence, if the second momentary pause was any indication. A tilt of his head, and he was almost resting his chin on her shoulder. "Why?" He murmured, strangely entertained by her shuddering. "Why bother to make sure I'm alive? I _am _a latent criminal, you know. Who knows what I can do to you?" He continues in a low voice.

She was silent for a long while, partly shocked and partly surprised. Still, she answers, "Kougami-san―"

"―Shinya." He interrupts.

She paused at the unexpected intrusion, and tilts her head up to glance at him with bemused eyes.

"You're off-duty, and more importantly, we're no longer colleagues… There's no need for such formality. Don't you agree… _Akane_?" She shudders again, and he smirks, amused by her honest response ―then again, her honesty was what made her stood out from the very beginning.

"S-Shinya… _san_…"

"Good." He says and smiles at the pout forming on her lips again. _She always did hated being treated like a child, despite her looks_, he mused. "Now. My question?"

"Shinya-san…" She repeats, gently shutting the fridge door.

She tries to walk away; to put _some distance between them_, but he wouldn't have it. He traps her against the wall, between his arms, piercing blue eyes staring down at her. To her credit, she does not flinch, nor does she shy away, merely sighing in defeat and staring back at him determinedly. Her next words not only surprises him, but also manages to arouse something within him. It felt strangely like hope, but he smiles wryly― hope was not worthy for someone like him.

"Just like Shinya-san wouldn't give up on Makishima, I won't give up on Shinya-san, either. As long as the two of us are both alive, I will chase after Shinya-san endlessly." She says firmly with a smile.

He felt his eyes widen, just a tiny bit, in surprise. She was still staring at him with those wide determined eyes of hers, and he couldn't help but felt his heart skip a beat. "…Inspector―"

"―What happened to _Akane_, Shinya-san?" She asks, eyes now gleaming with amusement.

"Akane." He corrects himself ―he _was _the one who brought it up, after all― and continues, "You know I can't stay here forever. There are only so many places I can hide from the Sibyl System―" Her eyes narrow in pure anger at the _'justice' _that destroyed their lives. He lifts a hand and strokes her cheek gently. "―I'll have to leave Japan soon."

She closes her eyes and leans into his touch, "I'll chase after you. I'll still chase after you. No matter where you go, I'll never let you go."

He chuckles. "Stubborn." He says, a tinge of exasperation in his voice.

"_Determined_." She corrects.

"Foolish." He sighs.

"Am I?" She challenges.

_Definitely_, he thinks. And he was about to voice his thoughts, too, if it weren't for the flashing communicator on the Inspector's wrist. He quirks an eyebrow, for she only visits on her day off, and she shrugs. He steps away, out of the communicator's 'sights' to allow her to answer the call.

"Tsunemori speaking."

"_New case. We need you back. Newbie won't be able to handle this alone." _

"I'm on my way." She replies, cutting off the connection.

With one last glance at him, she picks up her coat and heads for the door. He watches her quietly and suddenly, springs forward, slamming a hand against the opening door, shutting it once more. She doesn't turn nor does she say anything.

"…I won't be here the next time you come." He says.

She smiles. "I'll find you. I always will." With a chuckle, she adds, "Someone has to keep Shinya-san alive."

* * *

And after she was long gone, off on another case, he sits back down on the ratty couch and lights up a cigarette ―she even got the same brand he smokes back when they worked together, he noted― leaning back on the couch with a sigh. "You'll chase after me, huh…" He murmurs to no one. "Strange… That… doesn't sound so bad, after all…"

* * *

A/N:Whoopie! My first Psycho-Pass fic! I honestly have no idea where this plot bunny came from. It was sudden and it demanded that I write it out immediately. So I did. More or less...

I have yet to watch episodes 21 and 22, so forgive me for any inaccuracies. Also, I hope they aren't too out of character, though I can honestly imagine them having that conversation...

Thanks for reading, peeps!


End file.
